Alisha Daniels
Alisha Daniels was a philandering party girl who gained the power of making others go into a sexual frenzy via touch after the Storm. While initially enjoying her power, she was rendered untouchable when she lost control. Despite this, she managed to retain a relationship with Curtis Donovan which eventually ended. She then started a relationship with Simon Bellamy from the future after discovering him as the identity of the masked hero 'Superhoodie'. After he gave his life for her, Alisha went on to pursue a relationship with the present Simon. On Christmas, Alisha happily got rid of her power by giving it to Seth for free. Since her power died with a corrupted ex-priest, Alisha then bought the power of clairvoyance along with the rest of the gang. After a year long relationship with Simon, Alisha died when her throat was slit by the ghost of her once antithesis Rachel Leyton. Her death then convinced Simon it was time to fully accept his destiny as Superhoodie, traveling back to past to make Alisha fall in love with him, thus consecrating their love and deaths in a never-ending time loop. She was portrayed by Antonia Thomas in the first three series of Misfits. Special Powers |-|Known Power= Clairvoyance Alisha's new power of Clairvoyance. Alisha has purchased the power of Clairvoyance. With this ability she can put herself in "other people's shoes", being able to see what they see, even without knowing their exact location. She first used her new ability to discover where Tanya was after she and Rudy awoke to find themselves set-up to die. |-|Former Powers= Original Power: Instant Sexual Arousal Alisha's original power of Instant Sexual Arousal. Her ability makes anyone who touches her to want to have sex with her, sending them into a frenzy, causing them to describe their desires aloud and in graphic detail; however, her "partners" have no recollection of the act or connection to her afterward. She realises the nature of the after-effect when she first uses her power on Curtis. She has no control over this, much to her distress. In episode 3, she walks through a club and touches everyone, having an effect on both genders. She abuses the capability until she confirms her feelings with Curtis in episode three. The two then decide to try for a relationship, including "phone sex without the phone", that both acknowledge can never become physical, because of her power. They would usually masturbate in front of each other as a substitute for sex. Alisha sold her ability of sexual arousal to Seth. She later is seen buying another ability because she was unable to buy back her original ability as it had already been sold to Elliot, her ability perishing with him. Reversed Power: Social Pariah Alisha's former reversal power of Social Pariah (Inverse of Instant Sexual Arousal). When she took the drugs at the nightclub, Alisha's power was reversed. Instead of people becoming sexually attracted to her, she was hated and slandered whenever she touched people. Appearances Episodes Other ''Simon's Series 1 Films'' *"Stoner" *"Girl Talk" ''Series 2 Community Centre security footage'' *"Locker Inspection" *"Lock In" *"Last Supper" Category:Offical Characters Category:Misfits Gang Category:Females Category:Victims of Powers Category:Main Characters Category:Power Buyers Category:Deceased Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Community Service Workers